Before the Maze: Newt's Story
by potterjacksonfrayeverdeen12
Summary: This is a fanficiton of Newt's life before the maze. I use his name from when he was dropped into the maze because I don't want to create a name that I'll get used and to avoid confusion. Hope you enjoy :) p.s. it will get more exciting as the story progresses...
1. Chapter 1

Newt woke up and rolled out of bed. He failed in the pointless attempt to smooth down his bed head. He brushed his teeth, threw on some clothes, and took a bagel quickly grabbing his backpack on his way out of the door.

"See you later, mom," he yelled while bagel crumbs fell down the front of his shirt. He made his way to the bus stop as the cold, Montana wind whipped at his shirt. He regretted not wearing a jacket. Luckily, the bus rolled up to his stop just in time to save him from hypothermia. He stuffed the last of his bagel in his mouth and got onto the bus.

"Newt, I have told you at least a hundred times," he fumed, "no eating on my bus!"

He swallowed the last bit of bagel just in time, "I wasn't eating! I have no idea what you are talking about." He hurried back to his seat and the bus driver started to pull away before he sat down leaving him to stumble around and trip ever so gracefully into his seat. Newt pulled out Charles Dickens and started to read blocking out the rest of the rowdy children on the bus.

When he finally arrived at school he almost got a free ride back to the bus garage with his favorite person in the world. As the old bus driver was about to drive away Newt hopped out of his seat and ran off the bus.

"See you later, Mr. S!" He bounded off to first period with an impish grin still plastered to his face. When he got there he realized he forgot to study for a test over the moors. "Fantastic," he muttered to himself.

"Take your seats quickly," the teacher ordered, "we must get started right away. This is one extraordinarily long test." Newt groaned in unison with the other students in the class.

When the teacher passed out the tests Newt realized that even though it was long it seemed pretty easy. It was all multiple choice. He had to guess on at least two of them, but other than that all of the answers were most likely correct. He was the first to turn it in.

When second period rolled around something unusual happened.

"Class I'd like you to meet Jane," Newt's English teacher announced. There stood a down to earth looking girl with large ringlets of soft brown hair that bounced when she walked. She took a seat right next to him.

"Hi," she smiled warmly. He meant to say something, but all he could do was smile back. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Newt," he surprisingly answered.

"Cool, well it's nice to meet you Newt,"

"Yeah, um, same to you."

**End of Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

For the next week or so Jane became Newt's greatest distraction. He lent her the Great Gatsby and they stayed up all night after she finished it talking about the book. Newt failed a test over gerunds the next day. This continued on for a while. They would stay up all night on the phone talking about everything under the sun. He thought she was perfect in every way possible. His life was at an all-time high. All that changed when he arrived at home later that day.

"Newt, honey," his mother called, "We need to talk to you." He walked into the living room trying to suppress the smile that still danced across his face from the joke Jane told him as they were walking to the bus together, earlier.

"Whatever it is it needs to be quick," Newt responded, "I've got a lot of bloody of homework to do and I need to get started soon."

"You're out of luck," his mother said. There was a somewhat serious look on her face. Newt dropped his book bag and made his way over to the couch. "Newt," his mother said, "we have to move back to England." The words hung in the air like a bad stench. His mind immediately went to Jane. He had just started to form one of the greatest friendships he had ever had and now he just has to leave. Defiance bubbled up inside of him like an active volcano, but he stayed calm.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, your dad has gotten a job transfer," she explained, "you know I told him you'd be happy about this news. Newt you do realize that you get to see all of your old friends?"

"I made new ones," he answered. His mother had a questioning look on her face that made Newt angry. "What?" Newt couldn't hold in the anger any longer, "you think I'm unable to make friends? You think that I have none over here? Well your wrong, mom. You don't know what I do at school and you most certainly do not know if I have friends or not. Actually, quite frankly, it hurts that you think I can't make friends because it's not true!"

His mother seemed taken aback by this sudden outburst. She had a hurt look on her face the made Newt feel a little guilty about yelling at her. He tried to conceal the remorse by running off to his room and slamming the door. Maybe he could run away with Jane… He was thinking like a crazy person, Jane must have other friends, too. I doubt she'll even consider that when I break the bad news to her. He rolled over on his bed and buried his face in his pillow. The mere thought of facing his parents again in the morning made him feel queasy. Tomorrow, he thought, think about that tomorrow.

The next day his father knocked on his door, "Time to get up Newt," He answered with a groan. Light poured in through his window and danced across his floor. He could hear birds chirping. It seemed like a pretty good day, to the rest of the world, but not to Newt. He would have to tell Jane about the move. The worst thing, he concluded, is for her to be flippant about it, for her to not care. He hoped that wouldn't be the case. He rolled out of bed dreading what lay ahead. Little did he know moving back to England was the least of his problems.


End file.
